B
by Pinsel D34CM43 T
Summary: Alfred, un chico empeñado en cazar youmus y entre sus objetivos esta Arthur Kirkland, una rareza según él. ¿Lograra atraparlo y asesinarlo como el quiere? "Apesar de que soy inmortal puedo sentir el dolor, asi que ¿Podrias dejar de atacarme?" -UA UKxUS/USxUK-Denor-RoBul- Leve HongIce
1. B: Prólogo

**Disclairmer: Hetalia n me perenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz, tampoco Kyoukai no Kanata que es de Nagomu Torii**

* * *

**B. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

_**C**_erré la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a mi hermano y me apoye en la baranda del balcón.

A estas horas es cuando pasa por aquí. Aun no se ha dado cuenta de que lo he estado vigilando ¿lo hará apropósito? No creo que sea tan tonto.

Me senté en el suelo y jugueteé con mis lentes, se está demorando.

Y mucho…

¡Vamos! ¡Son las once de la noche y aun no llega! A este paso voy a terminar buscándole.

Pasos…

¡Ahí esta! ¡Ese cabello rubio y ojos verdes! ¡Y sus inconfundibles cejas tamaño familiar!

¡Llego! ¡Llego! ¡Llego! ¡Llego! ¡Llego! ¡Llego! ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

— Bien. — desaté la tela que vendaba mi mano, una gota de sangre chorreó de la herida que tenía. Me paré y puse un pie en la baranda del balcón.

Y salté.

— ¡YAHOOO!

Arthur Kirkland, un _Youmu_, lo he estado vigilando desde hace un mes para ¡ZAS! Atacarlo por la espalda. Un _youmu_ son unas criaturas sobrenaturales que son la materialización de las emociones humanas y si los cazas ganas una recompensa y yo como Guerrero del Mundo Espiritual que soy debo eliminarlos

— ¿Eh?

La gota de sangre se convirtió en un arma, una espada –aunque controlo mejor la forma de pistola, pero eso toma más trabajo… y sangre. – y de una estocada, le atravesé por detrás.

— _Wha-hat_?— giró su cabeza, sus ojos verdes me miraron entre sorprendido, asustado y enojado—. Tu… ¿Qu-qué cre-crees que haces?

— Hummm…—moví la espada, enterrándola más—. ¿Matarte?

— ¡De eso ya me di cuenta!— gritó.

«Muérete ya, por favor.» pensé.

— Tsk ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?!— chillé—. ¡Tienes una espada dentro y que está cerca de tu corazón! ¡¿Cómo no te mueres?! ¿Qué clase de youmu eres?

Moví a espada de nuevo, pero de lado, abriendo más la herida. Maldito youmu, esa cosa sigue viva. No entiendo cómo puede seguir vivo…argg ¡Muere ya!

— ¡AAAYYYYYY! ¡Podrías quitar la espada! ¡Duele!— volvió a gritar —._Wait_… ¡Yo te he visto antes!—dice sorprendido.

— ¡No es verdad!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

«No se muere…»

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

«Muere ya»

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Bloody hell! ¡Quita la puta espada!—volvió a chillar.

Le hice caso. Saque la espada y la sangre volvió a entrar en mi cuerpo. Mire al youmu –estoy empezando a tener mis dudas sobre si eso es un youmu – este había caído al suelo.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios sigues vivo?! ¿Qué rareza eres tú? ¡Eres una abominación de la naturale- — un libro me cayó directo en la cara, tirándome al piso.

— _Shup up_. Eres molesto. — recogió la bolsa llena de libros que cayó al suelo al momento de atacarlo. Se acercó a mí a recoger el libro que me lanzo—. No soy un youmu, estúpido.

— Ya veo. — bufé —. ¡Pero aun así debiste haber muerto!

El rubio frunció sus pobladas cejas.

— Soy mitad humano, mitad youmu. Por eso. — hizo una pausa —. Soy inmortal.

Parpadee confuso ¿youmu-humano? ¿Humano-youmu? ¿In-inmortal?

— What? ¡Eso es imposible! Awesome!

_En ese momento lo entendí…_

¡Fascínate~! ¡Apuesto que me haría millonario si cazo a uno de esos!

Wait…

— ¡INMORTAL!— « ¡Ahora no podre cazarlo porque no puede morir! ¡¿Que hare?! »

—Maldito chiquillo, deja de gritar. — El chico apretó la herida —Tsk, llego tarde y por tu culpa. — dijo mientras miraba su reloj —. Espero no volver a encontrarnos. Hasta nunca.

Se alejó corriendo y dejándome a mi solito y abandonado. Además de tirado en el piso.

…_Nosotros…_

Escuche la ventana abrirse y unos pasos apresurados también. Miré al balcón.

— ¡ALFRED!

Mi hermano está histérico. Pero conociéndole solo me va a reñir ¿Verdad? ¿Na-nada de pegarme? ¿ve-verdad?

— ¡Eres o te haces! ¡Tonto!

…_estábamos destinados a encontrarnos._

_._

_._

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola~ espero que les haya gustado el comiez de este fic, que esta en el universo de Kyukai no Kanata. El titulo es "B." que significa "Blood" por si las dudas ^^ Se que tengo fic que aun no continuo ...disculpen la demora a los que lo leen! No he teniado tiempo por los examenes...de hecho, deberia esar estudiando ¬3¬**

**No engo más que deir asi que ¡Bye bye!**

**An-chan**

**Fuera**

**Nya~**


	2. B I: Visita

**¡Hola mundillo! no tengo mucho que decir aqui arriba -y no dire nada al final- solo que ¡mañana ire al otaku fest! YAHOOOO! xD En fin, este capitulo no quedo como me gusaria que haya quedado, y no sé que es...D: Oh y sali de vacaciones~**

**Buenoo, Es hora de.¡Responder review!:**

**london bridge is falling down: Sé que es asi pero...digamos que se trabo al hablar...e_e -tiene una "sorpresita"- Este sempai tambien es amable..._muuuuy_ en el fondo. ¡Gracias por el re-re revi rive eeeehh reviu ¡review!**

**¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

******Disclairmer: Hetalia no me perenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz, tampoco Kyoukai no Kanata que es de Nagomu Torii**

* * *

**B **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I: Visita **

**.**

**.**

Apresure el paso, tropezando de vez en cuando con cualquier cosa. Me impulse en un muro y salté encima suyo para atravesarle. Fallé, el chico me había esquivado. Caí de cara el piso y me volví a levantar rápidamente para seguir con la persecución.  
Decidí que lo mejor era cambiar de arma, así que transforme mi sangre en una pistola. Apunte hacia él con la pistola mientras corríamos, rozándole en el brazo. Otra vez fallé.

Entramos nuevamente al interior del instituto ya que corríamos por el patio. Lo vi entrar a un salón. Y abrí la puerta de una patada, no había nadie. Di disparos al azar, apuntando a todo por si uno lo alcazaba y descubría donde se encontraba. Volví a convertir mi sangre en una espada.

Desde la primera vez que lo ataque, perseguirlo hasta que logre matarlo se volvió nuestra rutina. Pero últimamente se me está haciendo aburrido.

De pronto, escuche un ruido, como cuándo arrastras algo. Agudice el oído y entonces sentí un peso encima. Me gire rápidamente pero ya era tarde, me derrumbó un estante.  
Endurecí mi sangre, atravesando la madera del estante. Escuche un gruñido, oh Arthur se ha enojado~.

Y pateé el estante, el cual cayó encima de unas carpetas. Me acomodé los lentes, sonriendo altanero ¡Ja! ¡Esta rareza cejona nunca me derrotará! Apunté hacia él con la espada, estaba agitado.

— ¿No te cansa?— espetó disgustado, cruzándose de brazos —. Entiéndelo Alfred, nunca podrás matarme por más que me atravieses con esa espadita tuya. Soy inmortal, ¿qué parte de eso no te queda claro? — casi grito al final —. Escucha, no podre morir pero puedo sentir dolor ¿Lo comprendes?

— ¡Y eso a mí no me importa! ¡Lo único que quiero es asesinarte! ¡Y no me interesa si eres inmortal! Lograre matarte…

Arthur torció el gesto.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en matarme? ¡Hay _youmus _más fáciles! Con esa habilidad tuya con la sangre no se te hare dificultad acabar con ellos.

— ¡Por qué tú…! Sé que hay más fáciles, pero tú...tú… ¡Arrg!— no quiero que lo sepa, es vergonzoso ¡Se burlaría de mi si lo sabe!

— ¿Yo qué? Contesta, Jones.

— Porque eres molesto— mentí.

— ¡Eso no es una razó- Aggh, me tienes harto! Estoy hasta aquí de que me persigas ¿Cuantos meses llevamos con lo mismo? ¿Dos, tres?— furioso me lanzo un libro olvidado en el aula.

Me sobe el pequeño chinchón de mi cabecita, ay como duele~

Pero tiene razón, llevo persiguiéndolo desde más de una mes, dos y medio para ser exactos y no logro matarle, aunque tampoco quiero hacerlo. Es divertido seguirlo, a veces. Además, no siempre lo persigo por eso.

— ¿Por qué no me das un respiro?

— Ok. — respondí.

— Gra- ¿Eh? ¿En serio?— Arthur me miro incrédulo ¿por qué no me cree? Yo que siempre digo la verdad.

— _Yes_, no te matare ni nada parecido.

— Ah, bien.

El animalillo cejón retrocedió unos pasos, caminado lentamente hacia la puerta. Se detuvo cuando estuvo fuera y la cerró. Por último se echó a correr.

Oh, está huyendo. No me creyó.

La sangre volvió a mi cuerpo y tape con la tela mi mano, no quiero quedarme anémico, aunque ya lo estoy.

Jalé una silla y me senté. Fue un día agotador y no quiero volver a casa para recibir regaños de Matthew, porque por más que paresa un tierno osito –como Kuma-no-sé-qué– cuando se enoja…no sé como rayos expresarlo con palabras. Da miedo, mucho miedo.

A estas horas el instituto aun sigue abierto para los alumnos que se quedan en talleres, como el de dibujo, teatro, y otros más. Y los del consejo estudiantil también se quedan para hacer cosas…, bueno las cosas que hace el consejo estudiantil yo no lo sé ni me importa.  
Oh, y el club de periodismo también se queda hoy en la tarde ¿debería ir a ver a Kiku? Nah, a lo mejor está ocupado y termine molestándolo.

Me quedé un buen rato mirando la ventana viendo como el sol se oculta para luego, después de unas horas, dar paso a la noche.

— Dos meses…— me eché en la carpeta, acomodando mis lentes. No sé porque insisto tanto en matarlo, sé que no va a morir, es inmortal, pero simplemente no sé. Quiero seguirlo, nada más, pero si se lo digo me mandará a la mierda y a lo mejor –o peor- saque sus poderes de _youmu_ y me ataque y termine muerto. Y no tengo ganas de morir, aun no. Esto es…bastante complicado y voy a terminar explotando ¿Acaso será que yo…?

Nah, no creo, seria rarito.

¿Pero y sí…?

¡No!

¿Y sí…?

¡Vade retro pensamientos impuros! ¡Chu, chu!

_Purrrr_

— ¿Uh?

Saque el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón, tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas y todas ellas de un desconocido. Nuevamente sonó, el mismo número. Extrañado contesté

— _Hello?_

— ¿Alfred Jones?— no pude identificar la voz de quien me hablaba solo sé que es de un hombre.

— Sí, soy yo.

— Quiero hablar con usted, hoy dentro de diez minutos en el café frente a la Academia W.

— ¿Quién es?

— Lukas Bondevik. — y cortó.

Con la cara de adormilado que debo tener me quede pensativo ¿Bondevik? Siento haber escuchado ese apellido antes, de algún lado. Seguí con la cara de adormilado pensativo –con cara de imbécil en realidad– preguntándome no sé cuantas veces en dónde rayos escuche ese nombre hasta que me iluminé. Lukas Bondevik, pertenece al club de literatura y magia, junto con Arthur y otros dos más. El primero de su clase, el segundo mejor estudiante. El primero es Arthur. Oh, y su hermano es Emil Steilsson, también está en el club de literatura y magia. Steilsson, Bondevik…

_Oh my god._

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Mire la hora en el reloj de pared, han pasado ocho minutos.

¡Voy a llegar tarde!

* * *

.⌂.

**L**legue a café a tiempo, creo.

Busque con la mirara a Lukas entre toda la gente que pasaba por ahí. Sabia como era porque lo había visto antes, rubio claro y ojos extrañamente azules y un rostro sin expresión ¿tan difícil puede ser encontrar a una persona así? No lo creo.

Alguien toco mi hombro y me gire para darle la cara.

— ¿Alfred Jones? —preguntó. Oh, oh, ese es Lukas.

— S-sí. — contesté tartamudo, no todos tienen una oportunidad como esta.

— ¿Le parece si entramos? Hace frio. —dijo acomodando su bufanda y el gorrito de marinero.

— Cla-claro.

Ambos entramos al local y nos sentamos en la mesa cerca al la ventana.

— Bu-bueno, ¿de qué quiere hablar?—dije nervioso.

— Es sobre Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland.

— ¿Eh?

* * *

.⌂.

— **L**legas tarde. — Fue lo que me dijo Matthew apenas entre a casa. Lo ignore y me dirigí a mi cuarto, hoy fue un día largo— ¿Uh? ¿Alfred?

— ¿Qué?—dije molesto. — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Solo quiero dormir. — posé mi mano en el pomo y me gire para verlo. Se veía preocupado.

— Hablaste con Lukas, ¿verdad? —me quedé anonado ¿acaso él…?

— Dime lo que sabes— musite agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared. — Matthew, por favor dímelo…

— ¡Alfred! ¡Suéltame!—me gruñó con su suave voz. — Yo me entere esta mañana.

— Bien. — afloje el agarre bruscamente.

— No hay mucho que decir, Lukas me dijo exactamente lo mismo que a ti…y también me pidió lo mismo.

— No puedo creerlo, él no…no haría eso…

— Lo mismo dije yo, Alfred.

— ¿Tu lo harás? —pregunté.

— ¿Él qué?

— Pintar la casa, ¿qué más Matti?

— Perdona. —respondió— Yo...bueno, no sé ¿Te parece bien? Digo, tu lo conoces mejor que yo y-

— No, no lo conozco. Lo único que he hecho es seguirlo pero nunca he preguntado algo acerca de él. — respondí cabizbajo.

— ¿En serio?...vaya ¿Siempre se la pasan persiguiendo? ¿Solo eso?— asiento y él hace una pausa. — ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? ¿De verdad quieres…?

— No. No quiero. — contesto alzando la cabeza y mirando a unos ojos tan idénticos a los míos.

— Entonces ¿Por qué?

— …

«No sé…»

— ¿Alfred? Oye…

« No… no quiero…»

— Si no quieres ¿Qué haremos? Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Pero sí Lukas dice-

— ¡Qué se joda Lukas! ¡No lo hare! ¡Además él no puede morir! Argggg, _dammit_!

Golpee él muro con fuerza y me mordí el labio inferior. Temblaba.

— Al, ¿estás bien?

— ¡Y-y t-tu qu-que cre-crees!

— Estas…estas llorando. Alfred cálmate, por favor. — me coge de los hombros pero yo n logro calmarme Tengo ganas de llorar gritar, golpear, de…

…_destruir…_

Mi llanto se hace cada vez más fuerte y ya no puedo controlarlo. Lloro como niño pequeño en el pecho de mi hermano, quien me estruja contra su cuerpo, y el cuerpo no me deja de temblar.

Siento cansancio y mi sollozo disminuye, poco a poco quedo dormido…

* * *

_**E**scucho los gritos y lamentos de alguien pero no puedo ver nada. Siento mi cuerpo moverse, tocar algo, y los gritos paran. Veo una luz y un cuerpo tirado en el piso. Retrocedo asustado y caigo de espalda. Y me llevo las manos manchadas de un liquido que no quiero reconocer a la cara y miro horrorizado lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Solo hay niebla y ruidos extraños. Entones puedo distinguir una sombra la cual desaparece._

_Unas manos aprietan mi garganta, intentó gritar pero no puedo hacerlo Veo los ojos violáceos de esa persona. Me sonríe tétricamente y un liquidó salado cae de su rostro. Lagrimas._

_Soy lanzado contra algo, un árbol, pared, no sé. Alguien se para frente a mí, dándome la espalda, apuntando con una espada a la persona que me ataco. Tiemblo._

— _¿Hermanito?_

_Veo un niño pequeño acercarse a mí, y un objeto atravesarlo. Gritó horrorizado y la rabia me ciega. La sangre sale de mí corro en una dirección desconocida._

_Escucho los gritos y lamentos de alguien…_

— Big bro?

_Cierro los ojos y no veo nada…_

_La misma escena se repite._

_Pero siempre la sombra se hace más nítida._

_Y cuando logró identificarla, la escena deja de repetirse y una chica de cabellos rubios claro me atraviesa con unos cuchillos._

— _¡Hermano!_

_Escucho nuevamente gritos y mi cuerpo elevarse pero en realidad solo estoy tirado en la nieve. Y luego dejo de sentir._

* * *

**.⌂.**

**A**brí los ojos de golpe, incorporándome y recibiendo una luz que termina cegándome. Parpadeo un buen rato hasta acostumbrarme a la luz. Gruño un par de insultos pensando en el sueño, o más bien recuerdo.

Giro mi cabeza y lanzo grito de terror al ver a mi pequeño hermano Matthew durmiendo al lado de un…

…un ser tan despreciable.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermano, pervertido!— al parecer mi grito los despertó y mi hermano también grito asustado al darse cuenta a de que Francis Bonnefoy esa a su lado y cae de la silla en donde estaba sentado.

— ¡Alfred! Que susto. —dijo mi hermano llevándose una mano al pecho.

— ¿Pervertido?—Francis me mira desconcertado —. ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!—chilla mordiendo un pañuelo.

— Como sea. — en estos casos lo mejor que se puede hacer es ignóralo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto.

El galo deja de hacer berrinche y me mira.

— Vengo de visita. Hace tiempo que no me ven y seguro que se han olvidado de hermano mayor.

— ¿Pero no tenias cosas importantes que hacer en Francia? Ya sabes, _eso_. — dije entrecerrando los ojos.

— Ya las hice. — contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

— Creí que te tomaría más tiempo. —dijo Matt, levantándose y sentándose en mi cama. Recién me doy cuenta que estoy en mi cuarto.

— Yo también pero al fin pude arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

— ¿Y cómo está?—pregunto.

— Ella, pues. — se queda callado y baja la cabeza. — Obtuvo lo que tanto quería.

— Ya veo. — un silencio inunda mi cuarto, un silencio incomodo.

Un par de minutos después Matthew habla.

— ¿Ya te sientes bien, Alfred?— pregunta.

Francis nos mira interrogante pero no dice nada.

— Ye-yeah. Hey, Francis ¿no tienes hambre? — pregunto.

— Ahora que lo dices, si tengo hambre ¡Matt~! ¿Por qué no cocinas algo delicioso?

— ¡Claro! Acompáñame — Matthew se paró de un salto y salió de mi cuarto, llevándose a Francis con él.

Bostezo y me vuelvo a echar en la cama, cansado. La vista me comienza a pesar, siento que vuelvo a caer dormido.

— ¡Francis!

Escuchó el grito de mi hermano, desde la cocina. Luego algo romperse, como vidrios. El sueño se me va y me incorporo rápidamente, me pongo mis gafas y salgo de mi cuarto, descalzo. Corro hacia la cocina y me detengo en la puerta.

Un _youmu_ gris y de forma ovalada con una cola larguísima había entrado por la ventana. Tenia un ojo y unas pestañas de diferentes tonos claros además de gruesas y con punta como si fuera una lanza, algo verdaderamente extraño. Me miro.

Sus pestañas se enderezaron, ya no eran curvas, y como si fueran flechas, fueron lanzadas hacia mí. Descubrí la venda y con mi sangre cree un escudo. El ataque cesó.

Convertí mi sangre en espada, preparado para atacar. Cuándo iba a atacar unas flechas alcanzaron al _youmu_, pero ese las esquivo. Mire el origen de las flechas, viendo a mi hermano recostado en la alacena, al lado de cuerpo de Francis quien estaba desmayado. Mathew había lanzado unas flechas hechas con su sangre.

— ¡Llévate a Francis, yo me encargare de él!— me grito.

Lanzó otras flechas más, pero el _youmu _era increíblemente rápido, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Hice un escudo con mi sangre y corrí para llevarme a Francis. Mientras lo cargaba me di cuenta de que tenía una herida en la cosilla. Rápidamente salí del lugar hacia la calle y…

Y caí al suelo.

Mi vista se nublo por un momento y deje de sentir las piernas. Unas cadenas me alzaron y me arrastraron como una marioneta y me volvía a dejar en el piso

Busque con la mirara al causante de esto pero no encontré nada

— _умирает_

Las cadenas aprietan más fuerte y luego van a por mí cuello. Intento gritar pero no puedo.

Creo que veo a otros dos _youmus_ acercarse al cuerpo de Francis, quien está bajo la puerta.

Pierdo la visión, y dejo de sentir y lo último que logro ver a pesar de que mis lentes los se me cayeron en el camino, son unos preciosos ojos verdes.


End file.
